Pride
by xKillingPerfectionx
Summary: [Oneshot] She was met with a demon, too prideful to admit his body was slowly giving up. [KagXSess] It is quite short, just to warn you.


I've made yet another One-shot. Most of mine tend to be a tad on the angst side. I don't necessarily like this one all that much, but If I get good reviews from you guys, I'll feel so much better. This One-shot circles around the paring Kagome x Sesshoumaru. So if you don't like the paring, don't read it. I wrote this piece a while ago, but just never got around to actually posting it. I added a few things so it wasn't so short, but it's not long either. So here is a warning,

**WARNING: It .is .short. Heh. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. -cowers-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

* * *

**Pride **

By: xKillingPerfectionx

Maybe it was the way his tired and defeated eyes locked with hers or the way his own being lacked strength...

It saddened her.

She stood there, slightly shaking from the cold breeze that bite her exposed skin, a water bottle held in the protection of her small fragile hands as she stood there unmoving. He sat in front of her with a scroll in one hand, having been looking it over. _How typical of you to still be a lord when you're ill._

She was the first to break eye contact. For whatever reason…she couldn't bring herself to look into those golden depths. It only reminded her how even the strongest were destined to fall at some point.

A faint smile formed on her lips. Extending her hand that contained the water bottle toward him, she waited silently for him to take it. When fingertips brushed against her skin, her eyes landed on his form. He took the container from her, giving her a curt nod in thanks.

Her smile faltered slightly when she watched him put the bottle to a side and continue with his "work". She mentally sighed, and turned away. When she had first laid eyes on him only five days ago, she was met with a sick demon, too prideful to admit his body's slowly giving up. Taking a seat at the base of a tree across from him, she watched him intently. She didn't know what this feeling was, but seeing him so weak…

She wanted to advert her gaze. Anywhere but him, but her eyes stayed glued to his face. His skin was a deathly pale, almost matching his white hair and kimono. His eyes were dull, even as he sometimes shot her cold glares…she knew they weren't nor ever will be the same. A faint thud brought her out of her thoughts. She made a move to stand when the sight of the scroll he had been holding fell to the ground, and his arm was replaced over his stomach. She knew what was happening. He'd gone through it before. He was being torn from the inside out. Bleeding internally, Keade had informed her. The agonizing pain was just a side affect and she was helpless to stop it.

She frowned, closed her eyes and turned away. She knew he was probably holding in a scream. She couldn't blame him. She couldn't know the kind of pain he's being put through, or at least, hoped she never would. Opening her eyes, she looked over at his slightly hunched form. His pale hand was raised to his mouth as he coughed, and his eyes were blocked from her vision by silver locks that fell gently over his face. Crimson caught her eye. She noticed dark crimson liquid seep from the cracks between his fingers of the hand that was cupped over his pale lips.

She moved quickly to his side, though she hesitated whether or not to support him. He gripped his arm tightly, his claws digging into his skin, drawing specks of blood. His body was racked with coughs but she could tell they were starting to fade away and hopefully along with the pain. They both knew his days were counted. Though all she could do was stand by his side at his last moments. After all, she owed him her life.

Guilt had overwhelmed her until the day he had coolly stated his intentions weren't in saving her, but in riding the earth of the weak filth that talked so big. Who knew that demon wasn't as weak as said to be? Who knew it was enough to be the cause of the great Taiyoukai's fatal injuries? Memories of that day came in short flashes before her eyes, slowly fading away.

When the coughs finally ceased, he leaned back against the tree. His breathing was rugged and his skin was draped in a sheet of sweat. His eyes closed and his hand fell limply at his side. Her eyes softened only slightly. She had grown feeling for the demon in such a short time. Not ones of love, or at least she didn't believe so, but ones of respect. He showed a strong will to continue living. Even as his body was slowly failing him, he refused to give way to death.

She slowly stood, watching his chest rise and fall silently. Sesshoumaru was a monster, in his own subtle way. Such a being should not rightfully exist in the world alongside all the beasts that slave in the mud. His perfection stood as his only imperfection. The affairs of others were of no consequence to the Taiyoukai, and so Sesshoumaru stood alone. Or did he stand alone because he refused to let even a single mark be left upon him?

Her lips pursed together in thought, standing there for a few moments before finally turning on her heel and walking toward the small heap of belongings in order to get a bucket. She'd gather some water for him to clean up. This was all she could do for him, for she knew he'd be damned if she did anything more. Gathering her bucket in her arms, she stared heading toward the nearest river.

All because of his damn pride.

* * *

-Fin 

Love it, hate it? Send me a review telling me your thoughts. I'd appreciate it.

If anyone has a plot or something I could borrow to use for my next One-shot, I'd be extremely happy. And you know, a happy author means more updates. Hehehe.


End file.
